Good Morning Pokes
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Kyle pokes Kenny and disturbs him from his peaceful slumber. So it's time for Kenny to get back at him.   Drabble.


Bright morning sunlight cascaded in through the window, golden beams of bright light shining onto the bed. The morning was calm, time slowly ticking by as the sun rose farther up in the sky, acting as a natural alarm clock for the two still slumbering at ten o'clock.

Kyle's eyes creaked open, drifting out of his dreamland and returning to reality. The light pouring into the room made everything bright, overwhelmingly bright for someone just waking up from a long much needed rest.

He groaned, squinting and letting his eyes and mind adjust to the real world again. He watched everything turn from bright blurs to oddly coloured blobs and then to defined surroundings. His mind began registering everything, labelling all his furniture and warming up for a day of using brain cells for one thing or another. The numbness brought on by sleep faded, letting him feel all the curves of his mattress, the soft wool of his blankets, and...Something warm wrapped around his waist.

"What the..." Kyle mumbled, rubbing an emerald eye and glancing at his sheets. There was a long lean lump in the covers where his body was, but there was also a larger clump cuddled up right next to him. He quirked a brow, trying to figure out what the hell that was (which was difficult when the boy immediately woke up). He reached a pale hand for the covers, grasping a clump before yanking off the sheets, tossing them onto the floor.

Curled and cuddled up right next to the Semite's thin form was Kenny, still deep in sleep. The blond had his arms clasped tightly around Kyle's body, latched on like a little kid with a teddy bear. The fresh sunshine made his dirty blond hair shine, the messy mob in even more disarray than usual. His legs were tangled with Kyle's, adding to his attachment. A speck of drool dribbled from his parted lips, showing how deep in sleep he was. His warm forehead pressed lightly on Kyle's side, a few low snores escaping his throat while he slept.

"Kenny..." Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes. He smiled down at the boy, running his fingers through his crop of crimson curls as he stared at the one still wandering around in dreamland. Mornings like this were rare, the two usually unable to spend a night together without something interrupting them or tearing them apart before morning, but whenever they got their chance it was always worth it. At least Kyle though they were, mostly because he was always first to wake up and could take advantage of the time to watch the other sleep a little while before waking him up (although he usually didn't have a choice when Kenny was attached to him at the hip).

"Hnngh..." He snorted, involuntarily squeezing his thin redhead tighter.

"Come on," Kyle reached down and gently poked the blond's head, "Wake up, lazyass."

"'M na...t...l'zy..." Kenny murmured, cheek twitching after each poke. He continued to hold the boy tighter, wanting to stay in bed with his teddy bear like the overgrown child he was.

"My parents are gonna come home soon dude, it's..." The redhead glanced at the clock, "Holy shit it's 10:23!"

"F've mor' minut's..." Kenny groaned, all of Kyle's words sounding like Yiddish to him.

"No, no five more minutes, you have to get up now," With a forceful poke, Kyle jabbed Kenny's eye, accidently missing his cheek.

"OW..." A sapphire eye opened, not too happy about the wake up poke, "I need that thing to see, man."

"Sorry!" Kyle said, "But...you've gotta get going soon."

"Why?" Kenny yawned, stretching his shoulders but still not releasing his hold, "I was havin' a nice dream."

"Well too bad," Kyle shrugged, "It's time for you to get your ass out of here before my parents get back from Denver and wonder why there's a half naked boy clinging to me in bed."

"I could always just tell 'em that we made hot sweet love while they were gone," Kenny smirked, "I'm sure you're Mom'll love to hear that."

"Please, she's already concerned that I'm getting another _haemorrhoid _because _someone_ likes it rough." He gave Kenny a cold look.

"Hey, ya know that if it starts hurting ya too much I'll slow down, right?" He gave Kyle a pair of puppy dog eyes, a look he'd mastered and one that gave him complete power over Kyle. Sometimes Kenny was thankful that he'd learned all the little tricks to manipulate people.

He stared at the blond a moment, and then let out a groaning sigh. There wasn't a way he could win. "I know, I know...and I listen. It's just that you have to go before she bans you from the house for screwing me up the ass so much."

"D'aww, but that ain't fair," Kenny pouted, "Then it'd be like...Poor Dumbshit Romeo and Smartass Gingery Juliet."

"Don't even try and compare any of this to _that_ story," Kyle growled, "We're not two thirteen year olds who got married after knowing each other for two days."

"'Xactly. We're two horny eighteen year-olds who've known each other all our lives and who compensate for not bein' hitched by fucking all the time." His pout turned up into a playful grin.

"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know," Kyle rolled his eyes again.

"I love you too, Ky," The blond cheered, squeezing his waist even more than before. His grip on Kyle was turning more into a boa constrictor's.

"Good, now lemme go," The redhead squirmed, "I need the rest of my body."

"But I don't wannaaaaaaaa!" Kenny whined, Kyle's protest only making him cling more.

"Get off me, Dammit!" He tried to pry Kenny's hands apart, but the clasp was too strong for him. Kenny did have a greater amount of strength than his redheaded boyfriend, even with the malnutrition taken into account.

"Kyyyyyle you're so meeeeean!" Kenny had to bite back his laughter, "All I wanna do is be close to you! And be near you! And be _in_ you!"

"You were _in me_ enough last night!" Kyle frowned, fingers still working hard to unlace Kenny's, "Now let me go, asshole!"

"Doncha remember anything from last night, Kyle? I'm the dick and you're the asshole! That's how this relationship works!"

"Keep it up and there won't be any more fucking relationship!"

"You're bluffin'!"

"Try me!"

"Wanna know why you can't break it off with me?"

"Gonna give me a third strike so I can call you out?"

Instead of answering with words, Kenny swiftly released his clasp on the boy. He crawled up the bed, wrapping his arms around the Semite's chest and pulling him close as he slammed his rough smirking lips against Kyle's pout.

"MFF!" Kyle squirmed even more, his hands balling into fists and lightly punching Kenny's arm with no effect. His brows sharply curved down with annoyance, though that didn't stop his cheeks from lighting up bright red.

Despite the resistance, Kenny didn't pull back; pressing his lips harder on Kyle's just to prove a point. He knew Kyle wasn't _seriously_ angry; he was just a grouch in the morning. He smiled more against the Jew's lips as Kyle quit squirming, his punches growing weaker until he left his arms to dangle off the side of the bed, and his expression soften for the time being. Kenny won. Again.

Proud of his victory, Kenny drew back, smile even wider than before. His face was still close enough to Kyle's for them to feel their warm breath against each others' faces, sapphires staring into emeralds.

Kyle stared back at Kenny, lips pressed in a firm line. He didn't want to give Kenny the satisfaction of a pleasurable look from the kiss he enjoyed, but the bright strawberry glow his cheeks gave off lost his case for him. He was just being grouchy before, he still loved Kenny, and he wasn't actually considering breaking anything off especially over something as stupid as a little fight (they had small quarrels like that all the time anyway).

"_I win_," Kenny purred, taking a hand off Kyle and poking the redhead's nose. He chuckled when the boy wrinkled his nose like a rabbit, letting out the groan of a sore loser.

"Fine...but you still have to get out," He grumbled.

"I was plannin' on it. Your mom's a huge bitch and I ain't pokin' the psycho Jersey bear."

"That's exactly what I was saying before."

"Yeah, I know. But then ya poked me and I had to get back attcha for the eye pain." Kenny smiled a goofy childish grin at Kyle.

"You're lucky I love you..."

"I am a pretty lucky son of a bitch for that...even if I gotta put up with your morning bitchiness."

Kyle opened his mouth to counter that, but Kenny was quicker than him, the blond claiming his lips once again to steal a quick kiss before having to leave.

"But even though you're a pain in the ass in the mornings, I give you a pain in the ass at night..." He whispered against the redhead's lips, "So...I guess we're even."

"Kenny McCormick," Kyle sighed lightly, "Even though you've got a failing grade in calculus you did manage to get that equation to even out perfectly..." A smile piqued at his lips.

"That's my nerdy lover boy," Kenny chimed, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Kyle's mass of curls, "Now I hope you learned your lesson today."

"And what might that be?" He cocked a brow with a smirk.

"_Don't fucking poke me when I'm sleepin' or I'll maul ya with kisses!_"

Kyle laughed. He knew that was one promise Kenny would never go back on. And one he'd make sure to break more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I should be working on updates and other things, but I just felt like writing this. Come on, fluff is fun guys! Plus, listening to the Sekihan x Piko magnet gave me the idea since they basically do something like this at the end. Kinda where the inspiration came from so yeah. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this little random drabble. I'm still trying to complete all that, but I kinda started hating the list. It's kind of a poopy list and I kept having to rethink what theme this would pick. So I decided to make it about the poking. I DUNNO I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. **

**Alright, thanks for reading, leave a lil' review. And, uh, yeah :D ~CQO**


End file.
